Standing up to Alice
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: What happens when Bella gets fed up with Alice dragging her around shopping and Edward never doing anything? Chaos will ensure! Mike and Bella get friendly. Too friendly. T for later chapters! Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

"C'mon Bella. We are going on a shopping spree." said Edward sighing.

"What?" I asked. I was just reading my book, also we had been shopping yesterday.

He smiled grimly. "Yup, Alice wants to." he said and walked to the car to talk to Jasper. I was so mad I was speechless.

We were going to a mall two hours away and for one whole hour I had ignored everyone. Everyone being Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward.

"Bella whats wrong?" asked Edward stroking my back, which was turned away from him. Did he really no know. Well I wasn't going to tell him. I ignored him.

"Bella?! Bella! Oh my God! Are you sick?! Are you hurt?!" he yelled and forced me around to face him.

"Leave me alone Edward." I snarled and turned away to leave a hurt and confused Edward staring at my back.

"Bella, what did I do?" he asked. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"YOU AND ALICE ARE ALWAYS DRAGGING ME ON THESE STUPID SHOPPING TRIPS! I DON'T WANT TO GO BUT YOU MAKE ME! YOU JUST LAUGH AND ALICE PHICALLY HURTS ME! I HAVE THREE BRUISES FROM HER! I NEVER WANT TO GO BUT YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me in shock and Emmett slammed on the brakes and before even Edward could stopped me I whipped off my seatbelt and ran outside and starting walking back the way we came. In a second Edward was by my side.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively. I ignored him.

"Bella please." he said his voice ragged with pain. I was to mad to care. I stopped.

"What Edward?" I hissed.

"I had no clue." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No? Because I always jumped at joy at going. I am so sick of Alice! Her and her stupid shopping trips and you always agreeing." I yelled. I heard Alice start dry crying. I ignored her. Then I walked to the side of the road and stuck out my thumb. Before Edward could react a car pulled up.

"Can you take me to Forks?" I asked and the guy nodded so I climbed in before Edward could even move. We drove away without a second glance.

**EPOV**

Bella just hitchhiked. Oh God! What would that guy do to her?! I checked his thoughts. He only felt pity for her. Now. I ran back to the car. Jasper was trying to comfort Alice while Rose and Emmett looked upset. "Alice will she be okay?" I demanded. She shook her head yes. Jasper glared at me. I walked to the front of the car, kicked Emmett away, and pulled away back toward Forks.

**BPOV**

At first I was nervous that the guy would be...you know. But he was perfectly fine and now I was relaying my story to Angela who just stared at me and giggled.

"Thats good Bella that you stood up to them." she said and gave me a hug. The phone rang. She answered.

"It's Eric." she mouthed. She nodded and mhmmed. "Hold on."

She covered up the speaker. "He wants to know if him and Mike can come over." she asked looking nervous.

"Of course! Lets have a party." I said. She gaped at me and said "Yeah c'mon over." and hung up.

"Maybe it wasn't so good to do that." she muttered.

Soon the doorbell rang and we answered it. There was Eric and Mike. "C'mon guys! We're gonna have fun!" I yelled.

**Okay I wrote this because I hated how Bella never stands up for herself. The next chapter will be about her and Mike...and what they do...duh duh duh! RxR!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is not an update but I can not update for a bit since they are shutting off my power for a bit! Jerks! This goes for all my stories. But I think I can update later today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever!**

Me and Angie, Ben, and Mike were all sitting around a bon-fire. Drinking beer. I had too much, and a little person in the back of my head knew that.

Probably because I was sitting on Mike's lap. Just then a growl erupted behind us.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward stepped out of the bushes.

"Oh look it's Edw...Edwa...Edward!" I manged out and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

**JPOV**

Bella was laughing and Mike was grinning. He started to well...touch her in inappropriate places.

Edward flipped.

"Get your filthy hands off her." he hissed. Mike ignored him and Bella started making out with him. Edward stared at them. Then he threw Mike across the yard and picked up Bella and carried her back to our house.

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was lying in Edward and my bed in his room. I groaned and stood up. I had a huge headache but I ignored it. I stumbled downstairs and almost got out when Emmett saw me.

"Bella!" he yelled which got them all running downstairs. I groaned again and whipped open the door before Edward grabbed me.

"We need to talk." he said his voice hurt.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said coldly. He glared at me and picked me up, setting me on a couch. I stood up and walked over to a chair away from everybody. He looked hurt.

"Bella?" asked Alice her voice pained. I ignored her. Jasper looked annoyed.

"Bella why didn't you tell us?" asked Edward.

"Why should I have too? You should know." I hissed glaring at him. He looked shocked."

"What Edward? Surprised that little human Bella has feelings too?" I growled. He looked even more upset.

"Bella I never thought you didn't. I thought you liked them." he whispered.

I stared at him open mouthed. Then I stood up and walked outside. I got in Edward's Volvo and screamed bloody-freaking-murder. They all came out and stared at me. I got out and calmly walked over.

I am going home now." I said coolly and walked away. Edward grabbed me.

"Bella, you can't walk home!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

**Stupid I know but bear with me. I have noo Ideas? Any are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST FINISHED BREAKIG DAWN! OH. MY. GOD. THAT WAS JUST...WOW. Slight spoilers... Did you guys like it? All the surprises and new family members? I didn't. I kinda didn't even like the book. Not happy enough and I wanted to strangle Bella a lot. And Jake. And the new family member. And Irina. And Aro. And a lot of people. I'm kinda disappointed in SM. I got so hyped up about this and forsaken my beauty sleep to stay up till 12:30 and kinda all for nothing. So, review on this or PM me with your reviews of BD. I want to know what everyone else thinks! Oh and I won't be updating on any of my stories for a while. Maybe, Maybe, Maybe, Topaz Eyes or it all comes down to this, but thats it.**

**Oh, and I was surprised about how many people got what would happen right. Spoiler alert...**

**With the baby, Jake's imprinting on her,and her power and the blood lust thing.**


End file.
